The Possessed Soup Can and the Tiny Apprentice
by I'm Nobody's Girlfriend
Summary: On a train ride to Central, the Elric brothers encounter a group of rude teens. When they decide to tease Al, he fools them into believing that he is a ghost traveling with his apprentice. Let's just say, no one questioned the peculiar pair after that...


** AN: I don't really know where this one came from... Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Alphonse Elric silently fumed next to his brother in his train seat. You'd think that he'd be used to it by now. The odd stares, the giggling he heard with every turn of a corner… They all put him in a sour mood, but they were never enough to bring him down. Today, though, he'd had enough.

Ed eyed the group of teens furiously. Their giggling and rude comments were really getting on his nerves. Especially when he heard the words "Armor" and "Idiot" sprinkled in.

Al glanced up from his book to see his brother fuming. He had to chuckle at how even though Ed wasn't the one who they were gossiping about, he was still the one getting angry about it.

"Brother, just ignore them," Al said calmly.

"Ignore them?!" Ed cried, "They're making fun of you! Are you just going to sit down and take-"

"Hey shorty," The brothers snapped their heads to the guy who interrupted. His girlfriend was sitting on his lap laughing, while his friends sat on each side of him, trying not to.

"You got a can opener? Me and my girl want to eat some chicken soup that this tin can has inside of him." Howls of laughter erupted from the group, while they high-fived the jerk. Others around the train chuckled, and turned their attention to the peculiar pair.

Ed was about to respond, until he heard a giggle from his brother. "Watch this," he whispered, motioning for Ed to hush.

"A can opener, you say?" He mocked, "It's going to take a lot more than a can opener to open me up. You may be surprised. There is no chicken soup in here. I'm empty. I am the ghost of Jeremiah Tony, and I haunt this armor. I seek revenge on people who laugh at my appearance. Say one more word, and I'll have no choice but to possess you!"

The four teens laughed. The one in the middle stood and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, yeah, that's rich! How in the world do you expect us to believe that?" He asked boisterously. The remaining people in the train car started to chuckle as well.

Before Ed could protest, Al removed his head, and made some very spooky noises. He leaned over in their direction to prove that there was nothing inside of him after all. The group gasped in shock, as well as everyone else who was quietly observing.

"Now, I suggest you shut your mouths before my apprentice and I get angry. You see his automail?"

The group gulped and nodded slowly.

"That's proof that you don't want to mess with me."

The teens looked horrified. They turned to one another and panicked.

Let's just say that no one questioned the ghostly armor and his tiny apprentice for the rest of the train ride.

**Epilogue (Napkin Messages)**

If Al was in a human body, he would be beaming in pride. After the train passengers quieted down, Ed stared at his brother in awe. He grabbed the napkin that was provided with his snack and hastily scribbled something down in pen. Al's armor echoed softly when Ed tapped him.

Al looked down at the noise. Ed secretly passed the message to him. His brother's handwriting was horrible, but he managed to unencrypt it.

**_That was hilarious, Al! Did you see the look on their faces?! _**

Al snatched the pen from Ed's metal fingers, and replied.

**_Yeah! Although it might've been funnier if I'd just let you tell them off._**

When Ed read the note, he chuckled.

**Maybe, but I would've just clobbered them. It was a lot better that you scared the crap out of them! It was genius!**

Al giggled at his brother's form of praise. He shook his head and responded.

**_Whatever you say, my dear apprentice brother…_**

Ed rolled his eyes at the comment and shoved some of the complementary pretzels in his mouth. Still chewing, he grabbed the pen.

**_Whatever… But…_**_**Why**_**_  
don't you get angry when they _**

******_ I mean, Do you get upset when _******

Ed looked at Al hopelessly. Talking about feelings; even writing them down, was proving to be a challenge for him. Al watched as Ed reluctantly continued his statement.

******_Doesn't it bother you? _**

Al cocked his head. **_What?_**

Ed grumbled incoherently and flipped the napkin over.

**_…When people make fun of you like that. This isn't the first time it's happened._**

**_ Yeah._** Al wrote. **_I get over it though. I just think, "Does it really matter? If I know I'm human, and you know I'm human, what does it matter if someone else thinks differently?" _**

Ed stared at his him intently before laughing.

**_You need to become a motivational speaker or something._**

Al's laugh rang through his hollow body.

**_Yeah, maybe someday, brother._**

* * *

**_ AN: Meh. I don't like the epilogue ending... Review please! :) _**


End file.
